Bookstore (Sam X Reader)
by ElysSam
Summary: Sam meets Reader in a bookstore.
**Y/N= Your Name**

 **Y/L/N= Your Last Name  
**

Sam and Dean were driving down the highway after a hunt. Dean was singing along AC/ DC while Sam read of articles from his laptop.

"So, where are we off to?" Sam asked Dean, looking up from his laptop.

Dean shrugged "Well I'm gonna head off at the bar we passed by when we arrived here. I dunno about you. I could always drop you at the motel"

"Just drop me off that bookstore 2 blocks from our motel."

"Dude, seriously. You could just come with me if you're bored."

"Whatever. That's just you who get bored easily from reading."Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure? You could always change your mind. You know….. Yeah" Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, Dean. I just wanna check out on something." Sam glared at Dean

"Whoa! Chill dude. Just saying, ya know. Are you PMS'ing?"

"No. Just shut up."

"Ok. Shutting up" Dean surrendered, raising his right hand from the steering wheel.

Dean dropped Sam off in front of the library and looked at him through the window.

"You know you could always change your mind. Maybe you'll get laid tonight." Dean said grinning at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Just go Dean."

"Call me if you changed your mind."

"Whatever."

Sam watched the Impala roll away from the curb. He signed and turned to face the bookstore from the other end of the street. The brownstone building occupied almost half of the block, which was too big to be just a bookstore so Sam concluded that the other remaining floors (which was 3, by the way) must be residential. The building looked newly painted and the sign was being replaced by the workers so the sign reads like '(Y/L/N) BOO'. He crossed the quite busy street, nearly missed by a speeding motorcycle. He was at the doors of the bookstore when his phone suddenly rang. He took it from his pocket and saw Dean's message saying:

'Have you changed your mind? Tell me right now so I can pick you up immediately. I just arrived here at the bar.'

Sam rolled his eyes and replied: 'For the last time, NO. I'm turning my phone off.'

He sent his reply to Dean and turned off his phone. He turned to the double doors and pushed the door.

Y/F/N was reading intently behind the counter when she heard the bells ring. She ignored the customer that entered and kept on reading. She heard someone walk in front of her, but she still ignored that person. Suddenly, the book from her hands was slapped away and looked up, and saw her mother looking at her. "We have a customer, entertain him." Her mother whispered at her. Y/N just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the book.

"Welcome to (Y/L/N) Books and Coffee. Sorry about my daughter's attitude. She's not always like that, just when she has a book on her hands. How can we help you, Sir?" Her mother said, smiling at Sam.

Sam smiled and said "Where are your lore and mythology books located at?"

"Oh, it's on the third line of shelves from the left." The lady answered.

"Thank you"

The lady smiled at him in return and turned to face her daughter. "Go arrange the books that just arrived. I'll take over here" she ordered her daughter, pointing at the box at the end of the counter.

Sam smiled back at the lady. When he turned, his eyes widened in awe. On the far left side, there were chairs. Beanie bags occupied the corners and stools with chairs occupied the remaining areas between the beanie bags. There were two kids sitting on the beanie bags reading some story books. Shelves rose up at least 7 ft. high and lined up to the end of the room. After a line of 5 shelves, round tables occupied he center and a chandelier hang in the middle of the ceiling. After a line of another 5 shelves, there was a barista counter connected to the counter near the door. The barista counter faced the shelves ad to its right are lines of tables. There was a group of teens sitting at one of the tables, chatting animatedly while drinking from their coffee cups. The barista looked at them irritated and shushed them. Sam walked to the shelf where the lady pointed and started scanning for books.

Y/N carried the heavy history books from the counter and placed it on the dolly. She ducked under the counter and opened the small door on it. She stepped out of the counter and pulled the dolly with her. She waved over to her (brother/sister) who stood behind the barista counter bored. Her (brother/sister) just rolled (his/her) eyes at her and Y/N put her tongue out in return.

She walked to the shelves and pulled the dolly with her, grumbling about to finishing the chapter of the book. She stood in front of history books, her ramblings forgotten. She smiled as she touched the spines of the books. Her smile faltered when she remembered what she is supposed to do and sighed, looking down at the box of books on the dolly. 'This is going to be a long day' she thought. She crouched down the level of the box and pulled out a paper cutter from her back pocket and cut the tape on the box. She lifted the flaps of the box and read the title of the book. She stood up started to scan the shelf for the same title. She found the same books on the third level of the shelf from the top and cursed. Why, you ask? Y/n is only 5'2" and she has to stand on tiptoes to reach the level of the books. 'Damn you, short legs!' she cursed in her mind. She sighed and tiptoed to arrange the books to make space for new ones. She took a book from the box and tiptoed again to place the book on the empty space. She sighed in frustration and grumbled on and on about her short height.

Sam looked up from the lore book he was reading by the shelves when he heard her grumbling. Sam looked over at her and watched in amusement as she struggled to reach the high shelf. He placed the book he was reading back on the shelf and walked over to her.

"Need help?" someone asked beside Y/N. She dropped the book she was holding in surprise. She sighed and picked up the book.

"No, thank you. I'm good." She said without looking up, returning to what she was doing.

"Well, you look like you need help in arranging those books" he replied to her.

"I said I'm fine" she replied, tiptoeing to place another book on the shelf.

"I insist" Sam said taking the book from her and placing it on the shelf with ease.

Y/N turned to look at him, only to meet plaid- covered chest. She looked up at the stranger only to see him looking down at her smiling. She blushed, almost the same color as the carpet on their feet. She averted her gaze to avoid him seeing her blush.

Sam's smile widened when he saw her blush. 'She's cute. Dude, stop that. She could have a boyfriend.' Sam talked to himself. Y/N looked at him again, seeing him observing or staring at her. She stared back at him, mesmerized by his hazel eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes and pulled out of their reverie when someone placed a book loudly from the other side of the book case.

"Ummm... I guess you could help me… Well… you could reach the high shelf… yeah… Y/N replied shyly, looking at her feet.

"Yeah, yeah sure…. I'm Sam by the way." Sam answered awkwardly.

"Y/N." she replied, offering her hand for a handshake. When Sam took her hand, she felt tingles ran up her spine. Sam also felt it because he dropped her hand immediately and blushed. They both looked the other way in embarrassment. Sam then cleared his throat making Y/N look at him.

"Hmmm? Oh… Oh! Sorry!" she said sheepishly, when she realized what he was doing. Sam was gesturing for her to give him a book to be placed on the shelf. They worked silently for a minute until Sam took the courage to ask her.

"So….. Are you free later?" Sam asked without looking at her.

Y/N gazed at him with curiosity. "Well, my shift is gonna end in an hour. Why?"

"I'm gonna ask you out. You know, like dinner or coffee." Sam replied

"Coffee? You do realize that we're in a café. And it's owned by my parents." Y/N pointed out.

Sam stammered. "Well, I um. I- I gue-"Before Sam could finish, Y/N interrupted him.

"I was just joking. It's a yes." Y/N said, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes…" Y/N laughed at Sam's reply then stopped when she realized something.

"So… It's like a date?" Y/N asked.

"Yeah. It's a date" Sam replied, smiling at her.

Y/ N smiled back at him at him. They returned to their flow of work. When they were finished, Y/N started to pull on the dolly leaving Sam back to his reading, when she felt him pull on her wrist.

"Yes?" Y/N asked, her eyebrows, raised.

"I ummm… I didn't get your number." Sam said, pulling out his phone.

"Oh! It's (insert random phone number here)."

"Yeah... Got it. I'll text you." Sam said, showing Y/N his phone.

"Okay." Y/N smiled at him and turned around to go back to the storage room. She was near the counter when she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from an unknown number. The message read:

'Hey, Y/N. It's Sam. Save my number.'

Y/N looked up from her phone and saw Sam waving at her. She smiled and replied to the text.

'Done' she sent the message to him. After a few seconds, she felt her phone vibrate again.

'So, you know any good place to eat?' Sam texted.

'There's a pizzeria two blocks from here and they have the best pizza here in town. Sounds good?' Y/N replied.

'Yeah. So, it's a date?' Sam replied.

Y/N smiled at the message and leaned against the counter.

'It's a date.'

Sam smiled at Y/N's reply and looked over at her. She was now behind the counter, leaning against it with her back at him. She turned around and saw Sam smiling at her and she smiled back.

Sam went back to get the book he was reading and looked over at Y/N again. He saw her reading the book she read a while back.

'Refusing Dean's offer is worth it.' Sam thought, smiling, before reading the book he chose from the shelves.

 **END**


End file.
